


She Hit You!

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kate pisses you off big time, Matt being himself, reader is bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Tempers flare as Kate takes matters into her own hands





	She Hit You!

As you and the team walked back from the tunnels, a voice came up on Matt's intercom.

“Is he through yet?” Matt asked.

“ _ **We have joy**_.” said the voice. “ _ **GPS is transmitting. Audio is transmitting. Should intercept in twenty.**_ ”

You let out a sigh of relief. Matt smiled and chuckled with delight.

“That was a clean, clean, fucking op, my friend.” he said clasping hands with one of the agents and sending a wink your way. You rolled your eyes.

“Except for these two ass holes.” the Delta agent murmured. “Well, you're better overseas. Won't have to babysit.”

“Where's Kate?” Reggie asked he came closer.

Everyone glanced around trying to see where the said FBI agent was.

“Thought she was with you?” said Matt.

Reggie looked scared. “We gotta go back.

“Oh, shit.” Matt groaned. “Right, boys. We're missing one, let's go.”

You walked on Matt's side, your gun still not out of your hand. “Who are we missing?”

“Macer.”

_Who else?_ You thought, bitterly. You all shuffled down the trench with the other men following you and Matt. As you walked back to the tunnels, you saw movement. It was Kate. She looked hurt but she was walking with a murderous glint in her eyes. Matt opened his mouth to say something but she socked him in the mouth. You gasped. She went for him again but you intercepted her move blocking her punch with your gun.

_Bitch!_

You charged forward and knocked the butt of your gun into her face. You threw it down and hit her again with your fists. She tried to defend herself but you came for her with everything you got.

“(Y/N), back off.” Reggie shouted but you ignored him.

You socked Kate with your elbow into her cheek. She tried to scramble away but you kicked her in the stomach and she went down. You heard men behind you trying to keep Reggie at bay. You stomped forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back forcefully.

“You hit him again and I'll hit you back twice as hard.” you snarled in her ear. “Don't even think I won't.”

You suddenly felt arms around your waist and were pulled round, away from Kate...by Matt.

“(Y/N). Calm the fuck down.” he growled.

“Let me go, Matt!”

“Not until you've calmed down.”

“She hit you.” you hissed.

“Stop it, now. I'll deal with her.”

“Graver, let me at her. She deserves to be socked.”

Matt wasn't having any of it. He lifted you off your feet and hauled you away from Kate, who was getting to her feet. You tried to wriggle free from Matt's grasp but he was stronger than you. He hauled you back up the trench to where the trucks were sitting. He slammed you against the side of one.

“OW! You prick! I had her.”

“Shut up.” Matt spat. “Relax. You're out of control.”

“She hit you, Matt. I don't tolerate that. No one hits you. Not under my watch.”

“I know that, you dumb fuck. Just fucking relax and I'll deal with her.”

You furrowed your eyes at him. What was he talking about?

“Please, sweetheart. Just calm down.”

You watched as Matt sauntered off back down the trench and disappeared. You growled and climbed into the truck.

Half an hour later, Matt climbed in and sat down beside you. Two of the Delta agents climbed into the front. The engine roared to life and the truck sped off in a cloud of dust.

You didn't look at him. You didn't want to. If you did, you felt like you'd break. Matt didn't say anything but you could feel him looking at you. You kept yourself calm. You didn't even want to know where _she_ was.

The next thing you know, his arm was around you. His thumb rubbed your arm. Feeling yourself break, you leaned in to Matt, smelling the dirt and sweat on him. You didn't cry, you just felt the walls you built tumble down. You were shaking. A weight was being lifted from your chest.

Maybe this is what you needed. A little emotion.

And this fucking prick had done that. He'd always done it since you two became close. You had each other's backs. He'd look after you and you'd look after him. You never showed emotion when working. It never worked to show too much emotion on these missions.

Although anger was the only exception.

“Did she hurt you?” you asked him.

“It's only a cut. It'll be fine, tomorrow.”

You looked up to see that his lip was cut, only a little blood on his lip. You reached up and wiped it off. Matt smiled at the affection and kissed your forehead.

“Nice fighting skills by the way.” he said, settling in like you were back home.

“Thanks. It's been a while since I punched someone.”

Matt sniggered. “You got her pretty good.”

“Good.”

He sniggered again.

You sighed. “I just wanna go home. Not deal with this shit anymore. It's fucking ridiculous.”

“I know. Tell ya what. We'll have a few weeks off and I'll get ya pregnant in no time.”

This time it was your turn to snigger. “Fat chance of that, Mattie. We'll never get time off. You know what those fuckers are like. We have hundreds or thousands of people working for us and hardly some us will have a fucking holiday.”

“I think after this. They will.”

“...It would be nice to have a little family.” you pondered.

Matt looked at you, a sly smile on his face. “So, this that a yes?”

You looked up at him. “Of course.”

Matt's smile widened into a grin. “Good. I ain't leaving that pussy of yours alone until I know you're pregnant.”

“Didn't want to know that!” shouted the Delta agent from the front.

You snorted out a giggle and rested your head against his shoulder hoping for a good sleep when you both got home to your cosy apartment.

As you fell into a doze, you were sure Matt's hand fell from your arm to your stomach.

Maybe a family would be nice....


End file.
